


You Put My Head in Such A Flurry

by Flames_and_Jade



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, cuteness, dual stimulation, power bottom!Patrick, seriously just smut, the world needs more stories with vibrators, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade
Summary: Patrick brings home a gift that just keeps on giving...and buzzing.Basically, shameless PWP because two of my favorite things ever are (1) Power Bottom!Patrick, and (2) vibrators.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I really feel like the world needs more Peterick that involves vibrators, because they're just the greatest...and it also needs more of Patrick as a Power Bottom!!!! I'll honestly take the pairing almost any way...but I wanted some of this, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy!!! <3 Concrit is very welcome, and comments are so appreciated!

 

 

“Hey. So…I got us something.” Patrick’s voice had that silky smooth quality that made something in Pete’s stomach coil low and warm, sending tingles through his spine. It was at once tentative and confident…a whispered promise wrapped in careful concern. It was how Pete knew that he could always say no (though he never had before), that Patrick would never force him to do anything. It made him love him even more.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Mmmhmmm.” Sitting down on the bed where Pete had been lounging in sweats playing Goat Simulator and watching Jersey Shore, Patrick took the remote and clicked the mute button. He set down a nondescript bag with red “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU” stamped across it…pretty innocuous, all things considered, until Pete pulled out what was inside. His eyes widened as he looked at it, a hungry smile starting to work its way across his face. 

 

“Holy shit, you seriously bought this?” He couldn’t quite believe that _Patrick Stump_ had apparently walked into a sex store and bought them dual remote-controlled vibrators…but apparently that was what had happened this morning while his boyfriend had been running errands. 

 

“Yeah, I felt like…trying something new.” His smile was shy with an edge, eyes searching Pete’s face for any hint of unwillingness.

 

“This is bitchin’.” Pete looked up at Patrick and gave him a salacious grin. “Well…should I take my pants off?” 

 

Nodding, Patrick opened the box and took out the toys as Pete pulled off his sweatpants, scooting back and resting against the pillows. Standing, Patrick shucked off his clothes as he went to their dresser, reaching into their “fun adult time” drawer as Pete liked to think of it and pulled out a pair of velcro handcuffs. 

 

“So it’s gonna be like that, huh?” Pete couldn’t help that his cock started to harden at the thought—he loved bossy Patrick and he _really_ loved bossy Patrick _in bed._ Patrick gave him a soft look, concern on his face.

 

“Unless you don’t want to…?” The sentence filtered off and Pete couldn’t nod fast enough as he held out his wrists.

 

“You’re seriously asking that?” Patrick gave him a half-hearted glare as he wrapped the velcro around one of Pete’s wrists, bringing them up to secure his hands to the headboard. Flicking his eyes down to the toys, he gave Patrick what he hoped was a flirtatious smile. “How are we doing this?” 

 

Patrick’s lips curved into a smile. “Well…that depends. There are so many options.” He climbed up to straddle Pete’s slim hips, creamy skin and angelic looks in direct contrast to the toys in his hands. Looking down at him with a contemplative expression on his face, he reached into the nightstand drawer for lube. He set it on the bed and slipped the rubber ring down over Pete’s rapidly-hardening cock, nestling the vibrating pod on the underside between the base of his shaft and his balls. “Feel okay?” 

 

The weight settled against him and Pete nodded. “Fuck yeah.” Patrick smiled, squirting lube on his fingers and Pete wiggled his hips. 

 

“You’re gonna have to get off me to get that in, you know.” Pete said, nodding at the vibrating plug. Patrick gave him a positively evil grin as he climbed off, only to flop on the bed next to him. Turning his head, Pete was now face-to-face with his boyfriend—his super hot, brilliant boyfriend.

 

“Who said its for you?” He stared Pete straight in the eyes as he reached down and slipped two fingers inside himself, and they both groaned in tandem—Patrick at the fullness as his fingers brushed his prostate, and Pete at the sight of Patrick arching up into it with his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. 

 

Pete’s hands twitched in the handcuffs as he unconsciously tried to reach for him. “ _Fuck_ Patrick.” He wanted to touch, to kiss his lips and slide his fingers in next to Patrick’s and stretch him out, feeling his muscles clench and make him moan. He was mentally cursing and thanking Patrick for the handcuffs, because the fact that he _couldn’t_ do that made it so much hotter. 

 

“That’s—“ Patrick huffed out a breath as he slid in the vibe, “—the plan.” He wiped his hand off on Pete’s discarded underwear and held up the remote. “You ready?” Pete nodded and Patrick gave him a quirked grin, his voice husky and deep, commanding all of Pete’s attention. “Watch me, alright, and no coming until I say.” 

 

Pete was cut off mid-nod as Patrick flicked the remote on, his arms twitching spastically in the restraints, assorted curses falling from his lips. Patrick was similarly affected as the vibes began buzzing. 

 

“Oh my God.” Pete forced his eyes open, looking over at Patrick laying next to him. He had fisted the comforter in one of his hands, and was grinding his hips down as his other hand lightly curled around his own cock. “ _Fuck babe.”_ Cracking an eye open, Patrick’s back settled back down onto the bed and he rolled over to capture Pete’s mouth with his own. Their lips sealed together, tongues sliding and crashing together, and Patrick swallowed Pete’s hoarse cry as he flicked the vibe up to the second power setting. He kept kissing him, drinking down his moans as Pete arched his back and his legs started to tremble. They stayed like that as the vibes buzzed away, both of them gasping and shuddering against each other. 

 

“Pete, shit—“ Patrick gasped and broke away, moving down with trembling movements to crawl down between Pete’s legs. His eyes were wide, pupils blown as he gave Pete a look and flicked the remote again. The vibes started to cycle through a low, medium and high rate, varied in the most delicious way and Pete let out a startled yelp as it sent waves of pleasure through his shaft, vibrating through his balls and set his groin on fire. Patrick pressed his forehead into his body as he was similarly affected, trying to gain back control. He mouthed at the sensitive skin in the hollow of his hipbones, biting and shuddering as the vibe buzzed away against his prostate. He lifted his head and looked at Pete, writhing and panting as something predatory flickered across his face. Licking his lips, he pushed up and took Pete’s hard cock in his mouth. 

 

With a shout, Pete bucked up unconsciously trying to get more, to get closer and deeper. Patrick’s hands came to press his hips into the bed as he slid his tongue along the base, tonguing at the ring and making his lips buzz. He slurped down the shaft, swallowing him up and Pete felt like he was dying in the best way possible. Patrick’s mouth was hot and wet, and there was something about the way he was moving—it was desperate and wonton. His face was flushed and coated in a light sheen of sweat, and Pete couldn’t help but feel like Patrick was _hungry._ Hungry for his cock, hungry for the way the vibe was buried inside him, hungry for the moans and gasps falling from Pete’s lips. His movements were sloppy and large, all tongue and suction and moans vibrating in his throat right along with the ring. Lube-slick fingers caressed his entrance, feathering at the muscle before slipping first one finger in, then two. He pumped them in and out, brushing against his prostate and making Pete shout as the sensation crashed against him like a wave. 

 

A deep moan fell from Patrick’s throat, and Pete cracked open an eye to see him reaching back to his own entrance. With a slurping sound, Patrick pulled his mouth off Pete’s dick, pulling off the cock ring and smiling as he held up the buzzing vibe he had just pulled from himself. Pete’s eyes widened as he carefully pushed it inside him, and then he was lost, panting and shaking as the vibrator settled against his prostate. Dimly he was aware of Patrick’s harsh breathing as he he clambered up to kiss Pete and then slid down slowly onto his cock. 

 

“ _God,_ babe.” Patrick’s voice was deep and rough as he pressed a hand to Pete’s chest as his body adjusted. He slid up a few inches and sank back down, and they groaned in tandem. “So good, you’re so _good.”_

 

“Fuck, ‘Trick, fuck, _fuck_.” Pete felt like he was frozen, his body locked in a rictus of pleasure with Patrick as the center of gravity. The vibe buzzed in him, pounding his prostate as Patrick squeezed him tightly, his body cocooning his cock in the most deliciously tight heat. With a grunt, Patrick began to ride him, swiveling his hips and moving perfectly, never fully releasing his cock before sinking down again. Pete knew he was babbling, knew he was close, but everything narrowed down to the noises falling from Patrick’s lips, the way his gasps grew higher, edging closer to keening cries. 

 

“Do— _gasp_ —you wanna come?” Patrick mouthed at his neck, biting down and sucking a bruise that Pete could feel throbbing in time with his cock. “You gonna fill me up?” 

 

It was dirty, it was cheesy porn lines that would have sounded stupid coming from anyone else. But coming from Patrick, his breath whispering against Pete’s ear as he gasped, it made electric shocks thunder down his spine. 

 

“ _Please.”_ The word fell from his mouth in a long groan, and he felt Patrick shudder. He lifted his head up, looking at Pete with blown blue pupils, his hair was plastered onto his forehead, sweat-soaked strands that fell into his eyes. A possessive smile quirked his lips, and he nodded eagerly. 

 

“Come for me. _Now.”_ Like a key in a lock, Pete could feel his body uncoiling, tumblers sliding into place as he emptied deep into Patrick, orgasm ripping through him like a hurricane. Dimly, he was aware of Patrick shouting his name and he felt the hot wetness of his own release spreading across his stomach and chest. Muscles contracted and milked him, pulling every last bit of pleasure out like he was wringing out a bag of honey, pulling out the very last drops. He jerked and shuddered as the vibe continued to buzz against his expended prostate, and he moaned deep in his throat. 

 

“‘Trick, I—it’s too much.” Pete felt his legs trembling under Patrick, the aftershocks of his orgasm thundering through him leaving him worn and wrung out. 

 

With a mumbled _fuck, I’m sorry,_ Patrick rolled off and reached down for the remote, turning off the vibe. He reached up and undid the velcro of the handcuffs and then pulled Pete close, molding their bodies together. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle, warm and sticky and perfect. They just laid there for a while, content to let their breathing return to normal and their bodies twitch with the aftermath. Patrick’s fingertips painted soft swirls and circles on the skin of Pete’s back, and he felt like everything was just _perfect._ After what could have been ten minutes or three hours, Patrick got up, shushing Pete’s protest. He returned with lotion and a washcloth, cleaning him up, pulling out the vibe and gently rubbing lotion on Pete’s wrists. Pulling the covers up, he pulled Pete close and kissed him deep and sure, like he was trying to silently remind him that no matter what they did in the moment, what he whispered in Pete’s ear or how long he made him wait…that he loved him more than anything. Pete felt like he was melting, his bones rearranging into the shape of Patrick’s love for him.

 

“Mmmmm….fuck yes.” Pete nestled closer, nuzzling his neck and smiling as Patrick pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I like it when you bring home presents.” 

 

He could practically feel Patrick rolling his eyes…and that was perfect. It was everything he loved about their relationship. That Patrick could take him apart and put him back together, that Patrick loved him enough to show him the side of him that was pissy and controlling and domineering, and trust him to let it out. That Patrick, the one who seemed so quiet and so compassionate would go buy them some crazy kinky toy that would leave them both panting and orgasmed-out…and would want to use it with him. That Patrick would kiss him afterwards and take care of him because he loved him.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Patrick’s reply was smug, pleased, and it made Pete laugh. He looked up and pressed a long, smiling kiss to his best friend’s lips. 

 

“You’re my favorite.” He grinned and Patrick gave him a satisfied smile.

 

“Damn straight I am.”

 


End file.
